stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Banshee Squadron
::"In the darkness beyond the Briar Patch, a monstrous evil lurks just out of sight, poised to devour all sentient life in the galaxy. On the peaceful frontier planet Serenity, caught between warring empires, Lee Carter and her Banshee Squadron are pulled into the struggle that will decide the fate of humanity!" Overview Banshee Squadron is a fan fiction series written by Richard A. Merk. The stories are illustrated by photomanipulations and CGI artwork. Banshee Squadron is one of the first fanfic series on the Internet to publish stories in ebook formats such as epub and mobi. The series follows the adventures of Commander Lee Carter and her squadron of starfighter pilots as they tame the dangerous frontier beyond the Briar Patch, explore strange new worlds, and battle their nemesis, the Smelly Jelly. :Space... the final frontier. These are the adventures of Banshee Squadron. Their ongoing mission: To safeguard Federation worlds, To defend our lives and our civilizations, To boldly go where no man dares to go! The main characters originated in the late 1990's in several play-by-email role-playing games belonging to the now-defunct Deep Range Fleet. Over the years they evolved from minor background characters to major players until they broke away and formed the Banshee Squadron fanfic series, based in part on the old pbems. A number of series characters left Banshee Squadron to star in their own collection of stories called The Adventures of Absalom West. Eventually, most of the remaining characters transitioned into a follow-up series entitled Eon & Eternity. All three series are still collectively referred to as "Banshee Squadron". Banshee Squadron is part of the TrekCreative Writer's Guild, the Trek Writers Guild, and the STPMA Characters Banshee Squadron Main Characters * Lee Carter * Maxine Vasser * Samantha Beckett * Josephine Schmidt * Alexandra Dalton * Matthew Cross * Dexter Gray Other Characters * Jasmine Phoenix * Kimberly Tycho * Absalom West The Adventures of Absalom West * Absalom West * Maxine Vasser * Gromit Eon & Eternity USS ''Eternity'' * Nathan Cross * Lee Carter * Samantha Beckett * Josephine Schmidt * Helmut Lang * Thule * M'Rowan * Miki Chen * Ryo Tanaka * Jamie Piper Stories 2383-2384 * Banshee Squadron * Star Wars * Eidolon (coming eventually) * The Mind Rippers * The Black Gate * Humanity * Absalom West and the Hijackers * The Tourist * "X-1! X-1!" * Absalom West and the Fires of Creation * Voice of a Silent Planet * Absalom West and the Worst of Woes * Gromit Must Die! * Pay and Pay and Pay... * Absalom West and the Vulcan Holiday * Eternity * Q'Thalas * Oo-oo-ah (in production) * Blue * In the Closet Other time periods * Ten Thousand Swords, Ro Laren version (Nov 2370) * Ten Thousand Swords, Star Trek: Liberty crossover version (2377) * Runaway (June 2381) * Who? (Christmas 2381) * Christmas Goose (Christmas 2381) Guest Authors * Outwardly Mobile by Jay P. Hailey * Ten Thousand Swords photonovel by Yann Wilhem Reference works * Star Trek Star Charts: Banshee Squadron Addendum Continuity Star Trek: Banshee Squadron adheres fairly closely to the continuity of all Star Trek series and movies including and . Since the details of Banshee Squadron were established before was aired, there is minor divergence from official canon in the location of the Briar Patch. In addition, some classic non-canon reference materials exert a strong influence on Banshee Squadron, including Franz Joseph's , the , and . External Links Banshee Squadron Banshee Squadron Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron